1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-mode 3-dimensional image display apparatus, and more specifically, to a multi-mode 3-dimensional image display apparatus, in which two sheets of transparent electrode substrates patterned with a transparent electrode material in parallel in the vertical direction are disposed so as to overlap the areas patterned with the transparent electrode material with each other, and thus a 3-dimensional image is effectively displayed when an observer observes the 3-dimensional image while moving.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, since two eyes of a person are spaced apart from each other by about 65 mm, each of the eyes sees a different surface of an object when the person sees the object, and thus the person feels a 3-dimensional effect. This is called as a binocular disparity caused by both of the left and right eyes, and the binocular disparity is perceived as an image having a feeling of 3-dimensional effect as the images acquired by the two eyes are synthesized in the brain. A 3-dimension image can be displayed based on such a principle.
The techniques for displaying a 3-dimension image include a stereoscopic technique, an auto-stereoscopic technique and the like. The stereoscopic technique uses disparity images of the left and right eyes having a largest 3-dimensional effect. Among the stereoscopic techniques, a 3-dimensional image display apparatus of a parallax barrier technique is spotlighted.
However, a 3-dimensional image display apparatus of a conventional parallax barrier technique is difficult to effectively observe a 3-dimensional image if an object is not positioned within a range of accurate viewing angles. Particularly, when an observer (e.g., a doctor) with a 3-dimensional endoscope observes a 3-dimensional image while moving, it is difficult to accurately observe the 3-dimensional image.